


Love Bites

by clonepuffmonkey



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, hollistein - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Carmilla, Carmilla - Freeform, Carmilla Smut, F/F, Hollistein - Freeform, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonepuffmonkey/pseuds/clonepuffmonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know what it’s been like without you for so long? Only having the memory of you? Of your touch? Of our first kiss, the way you looked at me. The way you held me.” Laura’s hands skim under the flimsy fabric of Carmilla’s shirt as she begins to feel Carm’s defined muscles rippling underneath her skin as her breathing begins to turn into quiet moans and strangled pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So what can you tell me about the incident? Was anyone hurt?” Laura mutters quickly, her words nearly spilling over one another as she scrambles for her journal to write down notes.

“No, no one was hurt. All thanks to one woman who managed to get everyone out before the fire spread.” The witness says and Laura can hear in his voice the appreciation for whoever had saved them. She will find her next, to get some more information about the whole situation.

“And um- can you show me who that was?” Laura smiles shly up at the man, trying to show him sympathy for what he has just gone through, although he hadn’t been hurt. None of the witnesses had been, they are all just in shock.  
“She’s uh, behind you actually. She hasn’t stopped looking at you. Do you know her?” He sounds slightly… Jealous? Laura can’t tell.

Laura swirls around, nearly loosing her balance to look at the woman who was apparently staring at her and is met with the most familiar smirk she has ever crossed in her twenty-four years of life.

Her smile instantly falls from her face and her throat goes dry. It’s Carmilla. They hadn’t spoken for nearly four years now and wow, Carmilla is still just as beautiful as she was at Silas. Wearing all black and looking as mysteriously stunning as ever, Carmilla’s smirk turns into a lazy smile as they make eye contact for the first time in forever.

The man gently puts his hand on Laura’s left shoulder, gripping slightly to bring her back to reality as Laura shakes her head, not sure if she is dreaming or not. 

“Yeah, i know her.” Her voice is barely a whisper as Carmilla stands from the seat that she was perched on and walks over to Laura, swaying her hips deliciously and sending unwanted thoughts into Laura’s still innocent mind. God, her body could end wars.

“Well look who we have here, Sila’s very own reporter.” Her voice sends shivers screaming down Laura’s spine. She had nearly forgotten that even that, even just her voice could make her weak at the knees.

“Carm-Carmilla. Wh-what are you doing here?” Laura could barely make a coherent sentence as Carmilla stands in front of her, so close that Laura can feel her breath against her skin, the breathing that she didn’t even need to put to use, the breathing she only used to use just to smell Laura or when Laura used to complain how inhumane and creepy it was when she wasn’t breathing.

“God, i could barely recognise you cupcake.” Carmilla’s eyes scale down Laura’s body then dart back up to look her in the eyes, her smirk turning into a cheshire cat like smile.

“And you are still well… You.” Laura can feel her flesh turning bright red from the way Carmilla is looking at her, she looks like she could eat her alive. Which, she infact could if she wanted to. Her beauty still blew Laura away, even after everything that had happened, even after the heartache.

Carmilla, unexpectedly brings Laura into her embrace, bringing their bodies flash against each other and Laura can feel the pinch of what seems to be something her body misses.

“It’s good to see you, creampuff.” Carmilla mumbles into Laura’s ear before stepping back to a better, safer distance, dropping Laura out of her arms before it became more than just a friendly hug.

“it’s good to see you too Carm, i’ve missed you.” The words tumble out before Laura has the time to even think about it. Biting her lip and suddenly looking down to get away from Carmilla’s beautiful chocolate eyes gazing into hers, she giggles nervously; feeling light headed and almost like she is drunk. She only ever felt like this around Carmilla, like all her walls could come crashing down.

“Would you like to get a coffee or something?” Carmilla says, noticing how nervous and incredibly awkward Laura must be in the current situation. Also wanting to talk to Laura in a more… Intimate setting. Still a dork, she thinks, smiling quickly at the thought. 

Laura quickly looks back up, checking to see if Carmilla is actually being serious. Did she really want to see her? After everything? 

“I, uh. Yes.” Laura completely forgets about reporting, about the accident and says yes before her mind catches up with reality. Seeing Carmilla again, after four years has brought back memories and mostly unwanted feelings deep in her stomach, but she didn’t want them to stop. 

“Because i know this pretty nice café- oh really?”

Their words spill over each other’s, causing them to nervously laugh at one another.

“Now?” Carmilla asks, biting her lip and hoping more than anything that its a yes. Just to talk to her again, to tell her everything is more than what Carmilla wishes for in this very moment. Please say yes.

“Yes.”

The three letters almost cause mental fireworks to go off in Carmilla’s mind. She said yes.  
———————–  
The café is one of the most beautiful one’s Laura had ever had the pleasure of walking into. Hidden at the end of an allyway, it had a very old feel to it, a very Carmilla feel. The couch’s are soft and made from beautiful red fabric that Laura is tracing anxiously with her index finger while Carmilla sits across from her. Laura had forgotten the effect that Carm’s trademark leather pants had on her, it almost made her forget how to breathe.

Carmilla raises her perfectly shaped eyebrows, watching Laura’s finger trace the old, worn fabric.Those fingers, Carmilla thinks then shakes her head before she loose’s her train of thought and swallows hard before looking up at Laura’s honey infused eyes which where darting around the rook inquisitively. Always so inquisitive. 

“So.. How have you been?” It is Laura who breaks the dead air between the two, no longer being able to handle the deadly effects of the silence. 

“Oh you know, the usual. Reading, causing trouble.” Carmilla laughs and rakes her fingers through her raven hair, hoping Laura understands she’s joking. If anything she has just been laying low, trying her best to not be her destructive self, even when it was apart of her nature. 

“How haven’t you ran out of books to read?” Laura smiles shyly, suddenly feeling a lot more comfortable with playful Carmilla around, she was always her favourite. 

“It’s only been four years, i can’t read as fast as you think i can. I’m a vampire, not a bookworm. So you’re big time reporter now? Huh.” She whispers the word ’vampire’ but leaves her beautful smile plastered on her face. Laura can almost see the tips of her fangs protruding further than her other blinding white teeth.

“Oh, well i guess you could say that, i find a job every so often, you know; here and there. I just, i can’t believe you haven’t changed at all.” Of course she could believe it, never ageing vampire remember Laura? But she wasn’t used to seeing everyone around her change, like LaF and Perry then suddenly seeing Carmilla and her eighteen year old self.

“I didn’t think you could get any more beautiful but my thoughts were apparently very wrong.” Carmilla’s unexpected compliment catches Laura off guard. Since when did she compliment instead of being her sarcastic self. Laura knows for a fact that her face is now crimson red.

As laura goes to respond to the spontaneous compliment, the barista suddenly calls out their order number. Carmilla immediately jumps up and walks over to get them, flashing a smile at Laura before leaving. Laura now takes it into her own hands to look over Carmilla, at her beautiful sculpted body, the jawline that was chiseled by God himself, the curves that could make anyone’s mouth water and God, those legs. Laura catches her bottom lip between her teeth as Carmilla walks back to their table with their drinks, thise time, instead of sitting in her previous seat, she takes perch right beside Laura, their bodies now barely touching.

“Thank you.” Laura says, gasping quietly as hers and Carm’s fingers brush when grabbing the Hot Chocolate out of the vampire’s hand  
Carmilla notices the effects she is having on Laura and has the sudden urge to push her against the worn couch, straddle her hips and kiss her lips until they are bruised. Hmm. The quick decision to sit next to Laura was a very good idea indeed, she thinks as she sits so close that their thighs are touching and Carmilla can feel Laura’s heat radiating through her skinny jeans onto hers. The toxic thoughts almost cause her fangs to come out of hiding but she quickly brushes the thoughts to the back of her mind.

Having Carmilla so close causes Laura to smile to herself, it almost feels like home. She looks up at Carmilla’s lips, which are of course, pulled into a smirk. She notices how incredibly red they are and even more, how welcoming they look. Her lips had always been like alcohol to Laura and should happily get drunk off of them. Quickly, she glances down to Carm’s low cut shirt, which was showing a lot of skin but she did not mind at all.

“See something you like, cupcake?” Carmilla’s voice pulls her out of her trance and Laura suddenly feels as though that she has say her deepest thoughts out loud, this could end badly. 

“Very much so.” She mumbles, her words cause her to wiggle in her seat, not being used to flirting.

Carmilla leans down so her lips are next to Laura’s ear and continues her plan to kill Laura with words. 

“You can always have it again. If you just ask of course.” Carmilla knew how much dirty talk turned on Laura, it was one of her deepest secrets that she had shared with Carmilla. So she prayed silently to herself that it still had the same effects on her now.

Laura glances around the table, feeling as though the heating had been turned on to the max and that the space between her and Carmilla was now too close for the public eye. Clearing her throat and moving slightly away from Carmilla, she continues the conversation, trying to sound like Carm’s words had no effect on her, which they both knew was not the case.

“Well uh, thanks for the um, offer.” Not being able able to find another suitable word. Laura quickly takes a sip of her hot chocolate, which is deliciously warm as it runs down her throat. Before she can continue however, Carmilla’s voice blocks hers out.

“I was just messing around with you cupcake. God you’re adorable when you get nervous.” Carmilla leans against the back of the sofa and yawns, letting one of her arms fall behind Laura and the other on the arm of the couch. Smooth Karnstein smooth. 

“How is your hot chocolate?” Carmilla asks quickly, trying not to scare Laura off but she doesnt seem to mind the closeness between the two.

“It’s delicious, thank you. One of the best I’ve ever had.” Which was true, the dark chocolate was infused with peppermint and the taste was incredible, her taste buds greedily wanted more. 

“Speaking of hot chocolate cupcake, if memory serves me correctly I still have your Tardis mug at my apartment. I couldn’t bring myself to throwing it out.” Carmilla says while laughing at the fact that she really couldnt bring herself to throwing the cup out. God what a sap I am. 

Laura’s face suddenly lights up like a kid on Christmas at the mention of the cup, her cup. She couldn’t believe that Carmilla had kept it after all these years. The thought makes her heart race and sends a warm fuzzy feeling throughout her body.

“Wait you don’t mean the Tardis mug? Oh god, i can’t believe it isn’t broken by now and you kept it?” Laura can’t stop the enormous grin that was spreading across her face. 

“Yes sweetheart, it is the one and only Tardis mug. I kept it for yo- i mean i kept it incase i ever saw you again, i know how much you loved it.” Carmilla can’t help but smile back, god, Laura’s smile was infectious. It was true, she had kept the mug in hope of one day finding Laura and giving it back. Suddenly a thought pops into Carmilla’s mind and she can’t help but bite her lip.

“Do you want to come around and get it? I only live two minutes walking distance from here. That’s only if you want to of course?” Carmilla can hear the shyness in her voice and she felt like a hunter about to shot a deer. Laura’s eyes were now looking at hers and she could tell she was looking through them, she could feel her glare burning into Carmilla’s thoughts but she didn’t mind. Carmilla swears to herself, wishing she could know what Laura was thinking and hoping she hadn’t over stepped a boundary.

The thought of going to Carmilla’s apartment made Laura’s heart thump excitably in her chest. The cup was obviously just an excuse to get Laura over there but it had work. Laura no longer cared about what had happened between them before, the fight because now she just missed Carmilla more than anything and she was going to get her back. Oh how she had some surprises for Carm. 

“Oh sure, do you want to go now?” Laura puts her, now empty mug of hot chocolate on the table and goes to stand. Carmilla quickly follows. Her plan had worked and this was really happening. 

“After you.” She says, politely opening the café door for Laura. Then smirking to herself, she was going to get her Laura back. 

———————–  
Carmilla unlocks the door to her apartment and walks in with laura quickly following behind her, unaware of what was about to occur. Laura gathers all that she has in her to, without an hesitation, grab Carmilla’s slim waist, spin her around and push her against her own front door, completely forgetting about the Tardis mug. 

“Are you okay?” Carmilla whispers swallowing the lump in her throat, surprised over the smaller girls sudden strength. She was familiar with the glazed over look in Laura’s eyes and how her pupils had now taken over the honey brown that normally painted her eyes but it was different seeing it on Laura, it was sexy and was making it very hard for Carmilla to even comprehend what was going on. 

Laura moves her left hand from Carmilla’s waist and grabs the vampire’s hands one at at time, putting them above her head on the door and making sure they were out of reach for Carmilla to touch her.

“Leave them where I put them.” laura’s voice is low and husky as she racks her eyes down Carmilla’s body then back up. The sight makes her bite her bottom lip hard, nearly drawing blood.

“Do you know how incredibly hot you are in those pants and that shirt?” Laura brushes her slender fingers down Carmilla’s sides, her lips just inches away from Carm’s now parted mouth. 

Laura’s touch already begins to drive Carmilla mad as it’s taking everything inside of herself to not grind her hips against Laura’s and to tangle her hands in Laura’s beautiful honey stained hair.

“Do you know what it’s been like without you for so long? Only having the memory of you? Of your touch? Of our first kiss, the way you looked at me. The way you held me.” Laura’s hands skim under the flimsy fabric of Carmilla’s shirt as she begins to feel Carm’s defined muscles rippling underneath her skin as her breathing begins to turn into quiet moans and strangled pants.

“Jesus, you’re killing me Hollis.” Carm swallows hard, no longer being able to stop her hips moving from Laura’s touch. Laura pushes her own body against Carm’s and moves her hips to meet the vampire’s. The sudden friction causes a moan to escape her lips, momentarily lost at the sensation of the familiar body beneath hers. 

“What do you want Carm?” Laura hears the need in Carmilla’s voice. Of course she knows what she wants because, oh she wants it too but she was going to get Carm to say it, even if it meant making her beg. Their lips still only inches away from one another’s were both open and hungry, ready to once again, after so long, to taste each other.

“You. I want you, its always been you.” Carmilla whines and can’t even recognise the need in her own voice. God Laura always turns her into such a sap.

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Then, Laura’s lips are on Carm’s, kissing her hard and needfully, like she is oxygen. Her hands move up to the vampire’s chest and begin to touch, kneading softly and toying with Carmilla’s sensitive buds. Their hips begin to pick up speed as Carmilla willingly lets Laura take her over.

Carmilla whimpers into Laura’s mouth as she feels her tongue dart into her own mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. The vampire’s fingers dig into the door with white knuckles, fighting the ongoing urge to move her hands.

“Shirt. Off. Now.” Laura says, her voice now more confident. as she pulls Carmilla away from the door allowing her to quickly discard of the useless fabric that is her shirt then stands, looking at Laura with her eyes blazing and chest heaving. She watches as Laura slowly pulls her own shirt off, who is making a show of it, the throws it to the side. Being left standing in a faded blue bra with frilly lace on the cups.

“God laura you’re beaut-” 

“Bedroom?” 

Their words fumble over the top of one others yet again, which seems to be an reoccurring event. Carmilla nods and cocks her head towards her bedroom door but within this time Laura seems to have found a much better spot when her eyes fall upon a black chaise lounge, just out of the corner of her view. She then drags Carm towards it, pushing her down onto the leather, climbing on top of her and straddling her slender hips. 

“I’ve missed you so much cupcake.” Carmilla’s voice is small and vulnerable as she looks up at Laura in complete admiration. Of course she had seen her like this but never with bee stung lips and eyes that are glazed over with pure lust, need. 

“I’ve missed you too Carm.” Laura whispers before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Carmilla’s lips before trailing butterfly kisses down the most perfect jawline she has ever laid her eyes upon, then down to her ear and softly nibbles on Carm’s earlobe.

“But you know what I really want right now Carm? I would like to explore each inch of your body but lets go by some rules shall we? First rule, no touching unless i say. Second rule, no talking but you can whimper and you can moan because you do that so incredibly well.“ Laura’s words make Carmilla’s hips thrust upwards as a soft moan escapes her lips. God, how is she doing this?

"And third rule-” laura says before putting her hand on Carm’s hip and pushing down, stopping any movement. “No moving, can you do that Carm?” Laura’s words take over Carmilla and all she can do is nod and wait for the assault that was about to follow. 

“Good girl.” Is all Laura says before continuing to kiss down along Carmilla’s flawless, pale skin to her collarbone and then in between the valley of her breasts. Laura skims her hands to the back strap of Carmilla’s bra and undoes it in one quick movement before pulling it off her body and throwing it onto the ground beside them. 

The sight makes Laura feel faint, but she has to continue with her assault, moving her mouth to the top of Carmilla’s breasts, kissing and sucking lightly, leaving beautiful purple marks like she’s her canvas then without anymore hesitation takes Carm’s left nipple into her mouth. Carm groans, almost growls as her eyes roll into the back of her head and pleasure sparks through her body, igniting her. The overpowering urge to put her hands into Laura’s hair and push her harder against her is too much. So she does it anyway, not being able to stop herself and almost instantly regrets it.

Laura pulls away, sighing and stopping any form of contact between them apart from her waist on Carm’s stomach. 

“Oh, and you were doing so well. Hmm, maybe I should just continue without you.” She says with a wicked smile and begins to grind her hips down onto Carm’s stomach. The friction makes her moan and quicken her pace and all Carmilla can do is sit there, dry mouthed and watch as a beautiful girl, as Laura, has her own way with herself.

“Take off my bra Carmilla.” Carmilla had never been told what to do before in a situation like, or really in general but this, this she couldn’t say no to. Especially because it is Laura. So she leans up and takes off the blue bra slowly, loving the chance to finally being able to touch Laura. She slides the straps down Laura’s arms, pressing her finger tips slightly harder against the skin, sending shivers through Laura and finally pulls the bra off then lays back, doing what Laura says.

“Now the pants.” Carmilla can hear the need in Laura’s voice, even when she is trying her best to stay strong, it’s cute. 

She fumbles at Laura’s Jean button with shaking fingers, full of anticipation. She finally is able to unzip the jeans and slides them down Laura’s hips until she has to stand to take them off completely. Laura stands, quickly discarding her jeans and her lace underwear in one fast motion and smiles down at the look she has put on Carmilla’s face. Carm’s mouth is gaped open, gasping at Laura. Her eyes are darting up and down the smaller girl’s now, fully developed body. 

“See something you like, cupcake?” Laura says in a mocking tone, trying her best to impersonate Carm, who just laughs quietly to herself. She then leans down and takes it upon herself to unzip Carmilla’s leather pants and pulls them down, followed quickly by her black underwear. Now both are naked and wanting.

Laura crawls in between Carm’s legs and puts her hands on either side of her hips to position herself. By now Carmilla can’t help herself, her fangs have sharpened and are hanging below her opened lips. 

Laura takes her time in teasing the vampire, placing numerous hickies on her thighs and kissing everywhere apart from where Carmilla wants her the most. She glances up into Carmilla’s eyes, noticing how there is only a small ring of chocolate around now exploded pupils. Carmilla locks her eyes with Laura’s and the sight, the look, has her thinking, if she had a beating heart, it would’ve caused it to burst out of her chest. She needed Laura more than ever before, she is craving her.

“You can move now.” Laura says before dipping her head and moving her flat tongue up along Carmilla’s wetness, causing Carm to bit her lip, stopping a scream. Carm’s hands fly down and tangle into Laura’s already knotted hair as her hips begin to move and create a pace for Laura’s tongue and the feeling is oh so glorious. Carmilla would happily die like this.

“Jesus fuck Laura.” Carmilla growls loudly from the pit of her stomach and lightly pushes against Laura’s head, pulling her closer as her tongue works it’s magic on Carmilla’s core.

Laura pulls away, sighs and leans her head on Carm’s waist. Just out of reach. Carmilla stiffens, at the lose of contact and at the realisation of what she has done wrong. 

“Oh, I never said you could talk. I guess we are going to have to start again, from the beginning.” She huffs and climbs up Carmilla’s body and kisses her on the lips. Carmilla can taste herself on Laura’s tongue and it doesn’t bother her, she can also feel Laura’s tongue grazing across her fangs, causing her to moan from the new unexpected touch. Sure she had seen the vampire’s fangs before but Carmilla had never allowed herself to let them out during intimate times, until now, shes was no longer afraid.

“Laura.” Carmilla whines into the kiss causing Laura to lean back, breaking the kiss. 

“What is it Carm?” 

“Please.” She moans, her hips chanting against Laura’s thigh to make her understand.

“Please what?” Laura smirks, she has never made Carm beg before.

“You know what Creampuff.” Carmilla tries to act like she’s really the one in charge but it comes out more as a plead than anything else.

“All you have to do is say it and I’ll do it. Just say the words Carmilla.”

“Fuck me, please.”

“If you insist.” Laura moves her left hand down in one quick movement to between Carmilla’s hips and slides two fingers inside of her wetness, while her mouth assaults her neck, biting and sucking lightly. 

As Laura pumps her fingers in and out of Carmilla, the vampire takes it upon herself to finally feel Laura’s body with her hands, going for Laura’s chest and kneading softly, almost like a cat kneading a blanket. Her hips are now moving on their own accord and her unneeded breathing has turned into ragged pants. 

“Laura.. Fuck.. I’m close.” Carmilla groans, now being reduce to a withering hot mess beneath Laura.

“Come for me Carm.” Laura uses her thumb to rub against Carmilla’s clit which sends her over the edge and the pleasure feels like waves crashing down throughout her body. Laura fingers continue at a steady pace until Carmilla comes down for her climax. 

“Jesus Christ.” Carmilla pants, sweat beading down her beautifully sculpted face as she opens her eyes to look at Laura.

“Where did you learn how to do that?” She asks Laura, who now has the biggest, smuggest looking smile plastered on her face.

“I learnt from the best.” She says, referring to Carm. She had never been with anyone else after all. Carmilla growls then almost purrs as Laura lays next to her on the couch. She can smell Laura’s need from where she is laying causing her to flare her nose. The smell was so strong.

“Hmm, I think it’s someone else’s turn now.” Carmilla hums and rolls herself over, so she’s suddenly on top of Laura.

“Now for some of my rules.”


	2. Love Bites Pt. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now for some of my rules." 
> 
> Now it's Carmilla's turn to have some fun with Laura.

"Now for some of my rules."

Carmilla smiles down at Laura, who is now giggling. She has no idea what she is in for, Carmilla thinks before kissing Laura briskly on the lips and placing one hand on the smaller girl's shoulder and the other one on her hip, letting her fingers linger across the burning skin beneath her. 

Laura squirms impatiently underneath Carm, begging for more with small moans and whimpers as Carmilla begins to drag her mouth down Laura's throat. Kissing her at every possible chance and sucks softly every so often causing purple stains to appear of the flawless skin before reaching Laura's collarbone and biting down a little bit harder than usual. Laura can feel Carmilla's fangs digging into her skin every so slightly but surprisingly she doesn't mind. She actually thinks about letting the vampire bite her, she can trust her, right?   
Satisfied with the ultraviolet mark she has left on Laura's collarbone,Carmilla continues down her small, fragile body to her chest where she playfully nips at the soft flesh before she nuzzles her nose against a now hard, nipple before replacing her mouth onto the sensitive bud and begins to gently suck, causing Laura's eyes roll into her head and her back to arch into Carmilla's body on top of her. 

"Carm, as much as I love your foreplay and trust me I do but I really don't think I can handle it right now." Laura chokes the words out while suppressing a moan as Carmilla switches to her other breast and uses a free hand to knead the other. The need in Laura's voice makes Carmilla feel faint. 

"I didn't think being in charge turned you on this much cupcake." Carmilla smiles innocently up at Laura and she notices that Laura's gaze is now glued  
onto her protruding fangs which were hanging below her top lip, glimmering from the dim lighting that surrounded both of them.

"God Carm, they suit you. Well there, you know terrifying but they are so sexy on you." Laura gasps in admiration at Carmilla's teeth. She had seen them in the past but only for spilt seconds before Carm would hide them, in either embarrassment or instinct. Laura wasn't sure but she notices that the sudden compliment has actually made Carmilla blush, if that is something vampire's are even capable of.

Carmilla regards the compliment, although she wouldn't mind revisiting the fact that Laura didn't run away at first sighting of them. I guess she has grown up, Carmilla hums to herself in thought before her mind lingers back to what she is currently doing and thinks of something different to try with Laura, something new. 

"Laura, I want.. I want to try something." Carmilla's voice is thick and husky as she speaks to Laura before she takes her bottom lip between her teeth and gives Laura the most innocent look she can conjure up.

"What Carm?" Laura's heart thumps violently at Carmilla's words, not knowing what to expect.

"Take a shower with me?" Carmilla asks although it comes out more as a plead than a question and she swears to herself for being such a sap before pouting. There is no way in heaven or hell that Laura could say no to that, not with the way Carmilla is glancing up at her with that look, between her legs. Besides, with how wet she was right now she really wouldn't mind a shower. So Laura nods in approval and Carmilla suddenly lights up like a six year old at Christmas before standing and then continuing to pick Laura up like she weighs nothing and carries her to an enormous bathroom. Laura quickly looks around the room in astonishment. The bathroom has all black everything, including a shower, bath and other essentials and it was some what old fashioned, it was very Carmilla. 

Carmilla turns on the shower and steps to the side, allowing Laura to go first and watches the way Laura's hips sway as she walks in her full naked glory. 

Laura steps in and the water feels so incredibly good against her currently over sensitive skin. She feels Carm's slender arms wrap around her waist from behind and she finds it hard to figure out which is the better feeling.

"Now where were we?" Carmilla whispers into Laura's ear before kissing the back of Laura's neck, a spot Laura didn't realise would be so sensitive. 

Slowly, so torturously slow, Carm pushes Laura's hair to the side and kisses down her neck once more, like she is making a mental map of her body. This time her fangs are now scrapping harder against Laura's heated skin, or maybe they have just gotten sharper. From the way Carmilla is feeling she could barely even comprehend her own movements. But oh Laura wants her to bite down, she would have never thought she would want Carmilla do but feeling her fangs made her skin sing.   
Carmilla's hands are now lingering on Laura's finely shaped stomach, stroking slowly up and down being able to feel the defined muscles before Laura can feel Carm's growing smirk against her throat and she is suddenly being pushed against the shower's stain glass. Causing her to gasp at the sudden contact. The shower water is now cascading down their bodies and Carmilla finds this whole situation incredibly hot, more than she was expecting to, so she takes it upon her to make sure that Laura misses her more than she has in the past four years of being apart. Laura was hers, she always has been.

"Rule number one..." Carmilla moves one of her hands to Laura's and places it against the glass infront of her, near her head.  
".. No turning around, I'm going to take you like this cupcake." God Carmilla's voice was going to make Laura melt to her knees if she didn't get on with it.

"Rule number two. You will respond to me when I ask you too. And rule number three, you're mine. Do you understand?" Carmilla's voice has dropped lower than usual. 

Laura closes her eyes and whines, unable to stop herself from grinding her body against Carmilla's, not being sure if she can respond with words. All her emotions are spiked and her throat was hot and heavy.

"Yes. I'm yours." She manages to find her words, even if its only a low whisper. 

Carmilla moves her free hand down to Laura's hips, moving her fingers side to side, along Laura's hipbone then down further, sliding her fingers along Laura's core, causing her to wiggle and thrust her hips forward. 

"Carm..." Her voice is lost when Carmilla suddenly disappears from behind her then just as quickly as she was gone, she returns but with a yellow sponge with a rose smelling soap that is filling both of their noses with a beautiful scent. 

"What are you doing Carmilla?" Laura's voice is steadier now, not quite understanding what Carmilla is getting at.

"Oh, I'm just having a little fun cupcake relax." Carmilla hums playfully before she begins to gently wash Laura's back, using her hand more than the sponge on purpose because she would do anything to touch Laura forever. Surprisingly Laura likes this process more than she ever thought she would and let's herself lean against the glass with both of her arms so now her elbows where touching it. Whatever game Carm was playing at, she was completely and utterly fine with it.

"I think I've changed my mind cupcake. Turn around." Carmilla is now kneeling as she grabs at one of Laura's legs, urging her to turn around and when she does Laura looks down at Carm with lust filled eyes while she just continues with her washing, what a tease. One leg at a time, Carmilla continues her plan to tease Laura until she possibly cannot handle it anymore, all she has to do is say the simple words, but she knows how stubborn Laura is, so this was going to be harder than she first thought. 

"Are you planning on making me smell like the Red Queen's garden or are you going to fuck me?" Laura barely recognises her own voice, shocked especially the swearing. Carmilla did bring the worst out of her or was it the best? She wasn't sure.

"Oh sweetie, I thought you would never ask." Carmilla finally gives Laura what she wants when she puts her hands on Laura's hips and pushes her whole body against the glass. Laura hits it with a thump and a small yelp before Carmilla uses her experienced tongue against Laura's core. The sudden jolt of pleasure causes Laura to moan loudly, which sends shivers though Carmilla. She was the one making Laura feel like this, she was making her lose control. 

Freeing one of her hands, Carmilla surprises Laura by slipping a finger inside of her while continuing with her tongue, picking up the pace. Laura can already feel her knees becoming weak because of the overwhelming amount of pleasure that is pulsing through herself.

"Carm, please... Please bite me." Laura's thoughts turn inti words and slip out before she can stop them. Carmilla stops dead in her tracks and looks up at Laura to see if she is being serious.

"Are you, are you sure?" Carmilla's voice, asks,mnow serious, while standing to meet her lover face to face. She was no longer hiding her panting nor her fangs from protruding from her parted lips. 

"Yes. Please Carm." Laura whines and moves her hips because she cannot stand it anymore. Carm hadn't moved her finger from inside her and God, any friction right now is good enough for her, so she continues to move her hips at a steady pace. Laura was turning Carmilla on more than ever before because of this small but very effective motion. The normally shy, innocent girl was now coming completely undone around her fingers. 

Carmilla leans in, almost scared but mostly blinded by lust and pure admiration by Laura's brave words. But that's impossible, she's over 300 years old and had done this before. But not like this, not with someone she has loved since she walked into that small tiny dorm room and seen Laura and in that moment seemed okay. She pushes another finger back inside of Laura, realising that if she is going to do this that she had to do it now.

"I love you." Carmilla says into Laura's ear before craning her head down and attaching her mouth onto Laura's neck, piercing the delicate skin with her animalistic fangs. The noise Laura makes is possibly the hottest thing Carmilla has ever heard in all of her life and she feels Laura come undone around her fingers all at once. 

She continues to bite while Laura comes down from her bliss then slides her fingers out followed by her teeth and leans up, putting her forehead against Laura's and licks her lips clean before locking eyes with the tiny girl against her.

"That was-" Laura is the first to speak. Carmilla had said it, the three words that she had previously said before but Laura had been too sheltered then, she didn't understand that she had loved Carmilla back but just didn't know how to say it back. This time she wasn't going to run away, she wouldn't. 

"Yeah." Carmilla agrees. Please don't run away, not now. I can't lose you again.

"Have you done this before?" Laura suddenly feels very inquisitive. Was she the first Carmilla has bitten during sex?

"No, not like this. It has never like this." Carmilla stares at Laura's eyes, momentarily lost in them. She is so beautiful and she is here with me again, after all these years. Carmilla thinks that she is quite possibly one of the luckiest vampire's in the world.

"We should probably, you know, shower and not waste the water." Laura blushes, and Carm rolls her eyes, both of their breathing now back to normal. Dorky, adorable Laura is back, Carmilla thinks to herself, causing her briefly smile, the Laura she loves. Camilla quickly glances at the bite on Laura's neck which has already faded quicker than they normally do although she hopes that Laura doesn't mind wearing a scarf for a day or two.

"Oh, and Carm?" Laura says, breaking Carmilla out of her trance and she looks up, alarmed. Oh no. This is where she freaks out and leaves.

"Yes Laura? What is it?" Carmilla can hear the worry in her own voice, she doesn't want to lose Laura again, she couldn't handle it. 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few people asked for more and I have finally updated with a new chapter. I actually enjoyed writing this and there is ANOTHER chapter on it's way. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your support and for reading my silly little stories.
> 
> If you have any questions go to my Tumblr and I will be happy to talk to you there. :)   
> @clonepuffmonkey.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave and comment and what not. This is my first official piece but I will be writing more. :)
> 
> If you want to talk be sure to check out my Tumblr:
> 
> @glimpseofbliss.tumblr.com


End file.
